


EOSvision Song Contest

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Touch Ardyn, Eurovision, Gen, I'm Sorry, just for fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: EOSvision Song Contest, Galahd 756. La serata era quasi giunta al suo momento più importante. I punteggi venivano raccolti e conteggiati, Crowe Altius e Libertus Ostium - presentatori di quell'edizione - non poterono far altro se non annunciare il vincitore dell'edizione precedente, svoltasi ad Accordo.[MiniFill per il Kinkmeme]





	EOSvision Song Contest

**Author's Note:**

> \- MiniFill per il prompt del Kinkmeme di FFXV -> [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3842427#cmt3842427). Ovviamente l'ho tradotta - male - in inglese ma qui la metto in italiano perché... perché sìXD  
> \- Sono ancora contrariata per il risultato dell'Eurovision, quindi... sfogo la mia frustrazione in questo modo.  
> \- Crack!Fic. Scritta per puro divertimento.

EOSvision Song Contest, Galahd 756. La serata era quasi giunta al suo momento più importante.

Tutti i partecipanti si erano esibiti, dalla superfavorita Insomnia con _"Daydreaming"_ cantata dai Chocobros, fino all'ultima in gara Niflheim e la canzone presentata da Loqi Tummelt _"E-M-P-T-Y"_. E mentre i punteggi venivano raccolti e conteggiati, Crowe Altius e Libertus Ostium - presentatori di quell'edizione - non poterono far altro se non annunciare il vincitore dell'edizione precedente, svoltasi ad Accordo.

Nyx Ulric, che l'anno prima aveva portato il brano " _Glaive's Duty_ ", venne accolto dalle urla della folla giunta fin lì per il contest musicale. Indossava con disinvoltura una camicia nera sbottonata sul collo e dei pantaloni in pelle, e sul suo viso il sorriso che aveva ammaliato Altissia l'edizione precedente.

Le luci si abbassarono sul palco e una musica orecchiabile iniziò a riempire la platea. La canzone era intitolata " _Galahdian's Heroes"_ , Nyx diede il via alla sua esibizione. Il pubblico saltava e cantava con lui che sembrava essere l'unico vero protagonista di quella serata... tuttavia era cieco a ciò che stava per accadere alle sue spalle.

Mentre Ulric ballava e cantava, Ardyn Izunia, lo stravagante produttore della canzone di Niflheim, scivolò lentamente dietro di lui. Sulle labbra un sorriso malizioso che fece strillare con più gioia le fans presenti in platea, soprattutto quando le sue mani andarono a stringersi con sicurezza sulle natiche sode del cantante di Galahd.

« _That's why we are the-_ MA CHE CAZZO!», esclamò Nyx, facendo un balzo e interrompendo bruscamente la sua esibizione per voltarsi, rosso in volto, verso Izunia il cui sorriso da Stregatto sembrò allargarsi.

«Ops... che imbarazzo: mi è sfuggita la mano», si scusò ironico, poco prima di essere placcato dalla sicurezza.

Nyx, rimasto senza parole, si guardò attorno incapace di riprendere la sua esibizione, e tra le risate generali, Crowe e Libertus - a loro volta palesemente divertiti dall'imbarazzo del loro conterraneo -, cercarono di riconquistare il controllo dello show e di far proseguire la serata.

«È stato un po' fuori luogo», commentò Libertus, dando una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla di Nyx.

«Vogliamo forse dargli torto?», scherzò Crowe, ricevendo delle urla di divertita approvazione da parte del pubblico.

Libertus scrollò le spalle, cercando di non sorridere nel sentire Ulric sussurrare un basso: «Grazie Crowe, sei molto d'aiuto».

«Almeno ora sappiamo perché Niflheim non parteciperà alla prossima edizione».


End file.
